834
Barnabas uses the I-Ching wands to try and find out who killed Quentin. Synopsis : The turn of the century on the great estate of Collinwood, and this night has brought new fear to one man who has a studio near the great house, for he has made a disturbing discovery: that Amanda Harris remembers nothing before March 11, 1895, the very day that he first sketched her. And now to change his thoughts and calm his anxieties, he makes a new sketch. Tate attempts to sketch a bowl of fruit to get his mind off Amanda, but is dissatisfied with it. On a whim, he adds a vase to the picture, and to his astonishment, the vase appears on the table. Tate realizes that he has the power to create in the world the subjects he paints on his canvas. Count Petofi turns up at Tate's studio, announcing that he's invited a visitor to the studio by sending a message in Tate's hand. Magda explains to Barnabas that Quentin did not change into a werewolf, despite the full moon, and continues by relating Charity's vision, that Quentin will die on September 10. Although both regard Charity as mad, they also understand that Charity is possessed by Pansy Faye, who was a proficient clairvoyant. Magda warns Barnabas that he must do something to save Quentin. Barnabas responds that he will work out a way to go back to the present to stop Quentin's death, in his ongoing effort to save David. Barnabas searches for the i-Ching wands, which he suspects may help. Back at Tate's, Petofi orders Tate to hide the portrait of Amanda before the invited guest shows up, Edward. Edward is unpleasantly surprised to see Petofi at the studio, as he knows that the Count is responsible for the former possession of Jamison and himself. During the search for the wands, Barnabas and Magda discover the werewolf portrait of Quentin. They discuss the link between Quentin's failed transformation and the transformation of the painting. The i-Ching wands are found in an armoire. With the wands in hand, he and Magda descend to the cellar of the Old House. Barnabas instructs Magda, in case his attempt at time travel fails, to announce to Quentin his impending demise, and to help Jamison escape Collinwood forever. As Tate listens from behind a partition, Petofi informs Edward that he knows of Barnabas's vampire nature. Edward, seduced by Petofi, reconsiders his assessment and joins forces with him. Petofi gives Edward a gun with silver bullets, and reveals the whereabouts of Barnabas. Memorable quotes : Charles (angrily): What do YOU want? : Count Petofi: Good manners, for one thing. Gentlemanly greetings. ---- : Barnabas: Death runs faster than any man. Dramatis personae * Jonathan Frid as Barnabas Collins * Grayson Hall as Magda * Thayer David as Count Petofi * Louis Edmonds as Edward Collins * Roger Davis as Charles Tate Category:Dark Shadows episodes Background information and notes Production *There are no credits or cast list for this episode. * After this episode, the character Magda Rakosi will not be seen again until 855 in order to make way for Grayson Hall playing Julia Hoffman. Category:Dark Shadows episodes Story * Before a battle, retired to a tent to perfect his strategy. Count Petofi considers him his hero. * The bohemian way of life has tempted several members of the Collins family but never Edward. * Magda never seems to make it to Quentin, or there is an unseen scene when he rejects her help. * Barnabas throws the I-Ching wands to show the 49th hexagram (White, Black, Black, Black, White, Black). * INTERNAL MONOLOGUE: Charles: Something is missing. * TIMELINE: Count Petofi found his first few days at Collinwood delightful (presumably up to possession of Jamison in 801). Barnabas instructs Magda to come back to the Old House cellar in "an hour or two". Edward will return an hour before dawn. Bloopers and continuity errors * The Collinsport Fly appears on the fruit Charles is sketching. * Thayer David mistakenly says "Charles" when speaking to Edward about who sent him the note. * Grayson Hall has to blow a candle out twice. * When Jonathan Frid picks up Quentin's portrait, he has to catch it as it almost falls. * When Barnabas throws the six I-Ching wands into a pile, only one wand lands with its solid black side up. However, when he rearranges the wands in parallel, four of the six wands are now solid black side up, conveniently recreating the 49th hexagram. * It is stated to be six days until Quentin's death. According to Charity's vision in episode 829, Quentin will die on September 10th. In 830, it was said to be twelve days away; 835 will be stated to take place on September 5th, five days away. The on-screen passage of time between 830 and 837, in which September 10th occurs, would suggest two consecutive days. The biggest mistake concerning how much time has passed is in 835 when Barnabas gives a present date of September 5th in the letter to Julia; however, when it is read in 837, it will have changed to the 10th. Soap opera dates are always in sync with the audience's time. When they say September 10th, they mean that it'll happen on the episode broadcast on September 10th. External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 834 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Every Day - Episode 834 - The What's Thatters The Dark Shadows Daybook - Episode 834Category:Dark Shadows episodes